Outras Vidas
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Coleção de fics de Universos Alternativos - Arya/Gendry, Sansa/Mya e outros pares
1. Arya & Gendry – Vivendo nas Ruas

**Outras Vidas **

**Arya & Gendry – Vivendo nas Ruas **

Muitos dos garotos mais velhos nas ruas tendiam a pegar outros e colocá-los sob a sua proteção, Gendry nunca tinha feito isso, ele já tinha trabalho demais cuidando de si mesmo, que dirá de mais um pirralho. Ou pelo menos era assim antes de Arry aparecer.

Arry com a sua boca grande e atitude maior ainda, Arry que era uma menina, mas ninguém parecia saber disso além dele, Arry que ia acabar se ferrando caso ele não fizesse algo para interferir. Então ele acabou decidindo mostrar pra ela onde eles podiam arranjar comida e os lugares mais seguros para dormir.

Geralmente ela parecia com todos os outros que ele já conhecera por ali, ela era boa em se encaixar, mas as vezes ela dizia algumas coisas estranhas, que não se encaixavam, algum fato de história obscuro ou dizia algo excessivamente cortês sem reparar, coisas que indicavam que ela não tinha nascido naquela situação, que ela tinha sido criada por uma família, ido numa escola e todas essas coisas que crianças que tiveram a sorte de nascer com bons pais. Uma noite ele perguntou se havia algum lugar pra ela ir, alguma casa, alguma família. Ela deu um riso seco e disse :

"Estúpido você acha que se eu ainda tivesse alguma dessas coisas que eu estaria aqui ?"

"Eu não sei, provavelmente não"

"Definitivamente não"

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	2. Sansa & Mya – Programa de Proteção a Tes

**Sansa & Mya – Programa de Proteção a Testemunha**

Como Mya era a agente mais nova no caso ela que foi escolhida para acompanhar a garota Stark. O procedimento padrão para casos assim era um agente acompanhar a pessoa que entrava no programa até uma casa segura e depois para o novo endereço oficial do sujeito, mas Sansa Stark pediu para que alguém continuasse com ela pelo menos até o final do julgamento com ela, e como a testemunha chave no caso contra os Baratheons e os Lannisters eles não podiam arriscar perder Sansa. A garota simplesmente tinha entrado um dia na delegacia e pedido para falar com um dos detetives e tinha sido como um milagre para o caso.

Já tinha quase duas décadas que os Baratheons estavam no olho da policia mas só havia se tornado urgente nos últimos dois anos quando o patriarca da família Robert Baratheon morreu e foi sucedido por seu filho mais velho. Para um criminoso o velho Robert não era tão ruim assim, pelo menos sob o comando dele as ruas tinham paz, mas foi só o sujeito morrer que uma guerra explodiu nas ruas, muitas mortes e um clima geral de medo tomou a população. E a garota como a filha do homem que enquanto vivo fora considerado a mão direita de Robert e também namorada do novo Reizinho do Crime sabia de cada detalhe sórdido.

Assim que elas chegaram na casa Sansa se deitou na cama e dormiu pelas próximas cinco horas, enquanto isso Mya ficou lendo os arquivos sobre os métodos dos matadores que a família costumava mandar em casos assim. Lothor e Myranda estavam em um carro na esquina para dar proteção extra, mas os Lannisters eram conhecidos por terem assassinos bem eficazes nas suas folhas de pagamento.

Sansa só acordou quando já era noite, ela se espreguiçou e sua blusa se levantou um pouco e assim Mya pode ver que debaixo das partes que o pano escondia haviam vários hematomas e alguns cortes.

Se Sansa reparou nela encarando ela não deu sinal, e perguntou :

"Tem jantar ?"

"Tem miojo aqui, mas se você quiser outra coisa eu posso pedir pra Randa e pro Lothor trazerem"

"Miojo está bom"

Ela comeram em silêncio, com Sansa com seus olhos pregados nas noticias na televisão. Depois que elas terminaram Sansa pediu para Mya a ajudar a pintar seus cabelos.

"Não acha melhor fazer isso pela manhã ?"

"Eu preferiria fazer o mais rápido possível, mas se você achar melhor eu posso esperar pela manhã"

"Pode ser hoje mesmo"

"Obrigada Mya"

Mya aplicou a tinta nos longos cabelos de Sansa com cuidado, para garantir que não restasse mais nem uma parte de cabelos ruivos, tudo castanho. E quando Sansa saiu do banheiro parecia realmente não ter restado nem um fio ruivo.

"Olá Alayne Stone"

"O que ?"

"Esse é o novo nome que te deram, eu achei que você já sabia"

"Eu não sabia. Stone é um sobrenome bem popular, certo ?"

"Sim, principalmente no Vale, nas montanhas, eu sou uma Stone também"

"Mesmo ?"

"Sim. Se você quiser eu posso pedir pra mudarem, acho que ainda da tempo, os documentos só vão ser feitos depois de amanhã"

"Não precisa, eu gostei. Obrigada pelo cabelo, ficou muito bom"

"Eu tenho pratica"

"Mesmo ?"

"Eu costumava pintar meu cabelo de azul quando eu era mais nova"

"Deve ter ficado muito bonito, especialmente combinando com os seus olhos azuis"

"Obrigada"

"De nada. Quando eu era mais nova eu queria pintar o meu cabelo de rosa mas nunca tive coragem"

"Quem sabe um dia você ainda pode fazer"

"Eu duvido. Garotas com cabelo rosa chamam atenção, eu só quero ser invisível"

"Certo. Posso te fazer uma pergunta ? Se eu estiver sendo bisbilhoteira me fala que eu paro"

"Pergunte"

"Eu vi os seus hematomas, esse foi o motivo pra você decidir testemunhar ?"

"Não, isso já estava ocorrendo muito antes de eu tomar decisão"

"Então qual foi o motivo ?"

"Algumas semanas atrás Joffrey me mostrou o vídeo de casamento do meu tio Edmure. Tudo belo e normal até o momento após os noivos irem embora, aí virou um banho de sangue. Meu irmão e minha mãe estavam lá, eles eram os últimos ainda vivos da família antes disso, bem eu suponho que minha irmã ainda possa estar viva mas se ela está eu creio que Arya seja sabia o suficiente para não dar as caras por aqui. Então respondendo a sua pergunta : Porque eu quero viver, e porque eu não tenho mais ninguém para perder"

"Eu sinto muito" Mya disse.

"Obrigada"

As duas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, então Sansa falou :

"Você já sabe para onde nós vamos ?"

"Eu não tenho o nome da cidade, mas eu sei que fica bem longe, nas montanhas, no Vale, soa bom ?"

"Soa perfeito"

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	3. Stannis, Melisandre & Davos – Jardim de

**Stannis, Melisandre & Davos – Jardim de Infância **

Inicialmente a professora achou que o interesse que a nova aluna parecia demonstrar em Stannis seria algo positivo para o menino e em geral para o clima da aula, afinal Stannis tinha dificuldade em fazer amigos, o seu jeito sério parecia espantar todas as outras crianças exceto Davos.

Na hora de fazer desenhos Melisandre fez um desenho de Stannis segurando algo que parecia ser um sabre de luz e usando uma capa, e na hora de explicar para seus coleguinhas ela disse que era o super-herói do seu livro favorito e Stannis ao mesmo tempo.

Na hora do recreio foi quando os problemas começaram quando Davos foi dizer para Melisandre que Stannis não era um super-herói, que super-heróis de verdade eram o Batman e o Homem-Aranha, a menina em resposta disse que o Batman era estúpido, a discussão durou mais alguns minutos e terminou com eles dando pontapés um no outro e tendo que ser separados pelas professoras. Davos disse que a briga começou porque Melisandre tinha ideias idiotas sobre super-heróis mas quando eles estavam sendo separados todo mundo pode ouvir ele dizendo : "Ele é meu amigo, não seu !"

Na sala ambos foram colocados no cantinho da vergonha para os alunos que faziam malcriação, e acabou resultando na criação de um segundo cantinho da vergonha porque os colocar no mesmo espaço acabou resultando em mais uma rodada de empurrões e pontapés.

Stannis não pareceu particularmente incomodado com a punição que seu dois amiguinhos receberam porque com eles longe ele pode fazer o dever que a professora passou em paz.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados.**_


	4. Jon & Arya – High School

_N/A : Capítulo escrito em parceria com Dadamestiça._

**Jon & Arya – High School **

_Jon Snow está pegando a sua própria irmã_

Era isso que estava escrito na parede do banheiro da escola, Jon leu e releu diversas vezes a frase esperando que ele tivesse visto errado mas aquele não era o caso. Ele resolveu que na próxima vez que ele passasse ali ele levaria uma caneta para riscar o comentário da parede e passou o resto da aula torcendo para que ninguém mais tivesse a necessidade de ir lá até que ele pudesse fazer isso.

Quando o sinal do intervalo tocou Arya o encontrou e imediatamente perguntou :

"Tudo bem com você ?"

"Sim, porque você acharia que não ?"

"Eu não sei, você parece estranho"

''Eu não estou estranho''

"Jon eu te conheço desde que você eu nasci, eu sei quando você está mentindo"

"Eu te conheço desde que você nasceu também"

"Exatamente, então tentar esconder algo de mim é inútil fala de uma vez"

''Tá bom você ganhou : escreveram na parede do banheiro que nós estávamos, hum, envolvidos, se pegando foi o termo usado na frase, foi só isso'

Arya ficou vermelha e aí disse bem lentamente :

"PORQUE ESCREVERIAM ALGO ASSIM ?"

"Eu não sei, nós somos próximos e pessoas são maldosas. E eu vou riscar assim que eu tiver a chance"

"Certo, obrigada"

E Jon o fez, só para na manhã seguinte encontrar novamente escrito _Jon Snow está pegando a sua própria irmã_ escrito dessa vez em todas as cabines do banheiro.

"Eu vou matar alguém" Arya disse após ele lhe contar sobre o mais recente desenvolvimento.

''Relaxa,se ficar muito preocupada e nervosa de mais eles vão achar que é verdade''

"É fácil falar, não fazer. E poderia verdade, nós somos mais próximos que o normal"

"Hum-"

"Esquece o que eu disse, o que nós precisamos fazer é tentar descobrir quem está fazendo isso, você risca de novo e amanhã nós chegamos mais cedo e nos escondemos no banheiro pra ver se o culpado aparece"

E eles fizeram isso, escondidos na cabine do banheiro por meia hora em silêncio, cada minuto parecendo demorar séculos com eles sabendo o que tava escrito debaixo dos riscos que Jon fizera na parede. E aí o culpado apareceu, e Jon teve que segurar Arya para impedi-la de dar um soco na cara de Theon.

"Me solta ! Ele merece isso !"

''Eu sei ele merece,e nós vamos dar o troco, mas não com violência"

"Como se você fosse capaz de algo assim" Theon disse.

"Cala a boca Theon ! Porque você está escrevendo essas coisas ?"

"Eu achei que você queria que eu cala-se a boca"

"Me responda"

"Tá bem, eu to escrevendo pros outros saberem que você não é o santinho que você finge ser"

''Primeiro eu não sou santinho e segundo eu nunca fingi nada. Você sabe que o que você ta escrevendo são mentiras"

"Mesmo ? Eu não sei, vocês dois sempre me pareceram grudados demais"

"Não é verdade, se eu encontrar isso mais uma vez eu vou contar pro diretor e você vai ser expulso"

"Tá eu não vou mais escrever nada que não seja verdade, promessa de honra, satisfeito Snow ?"

"Vamos Arya" ele disse e eles saíram do banheiro.

E no dia seguinte quando ele entrou no banheiro Jon encontrou escrito em cima da pia :

_JON E ARYA NÂO ESTÂO SE PEGANDO, MAS ELES CERTAMENTE GOSTARIAM DE ESTAR._

Jon decidiu que dessa vez ele não ia parar Arya de dar uns bons socos em Theon.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	5. Sansa & Stannis – Mitologia Grega

_N/A : Nessa AU, Stannis é Hades, Sansa é Perséfone, Robert é Zeus, Cersei é Hera, e Joffrey é Apolo. _

**Sansa & Stannis – Mitologia Grega **

Aquele que consume comida no submundo não pode retornar a superfície, essa era uma das principais regras daquele espaço antes mesmo de Robert se tornar o Rei dos deuses. Havia lendas a respeito disso, e avisos, Stannis inicialmente não conseguia ver como Sansa poderia ter passado a sua vida sem saber desse simples fato.

"Eu sinto muito, essas são as regras"

"Eu entendo" a jovem deusa disse.

Isso foi inesperado, ele esperava que ela tentasse barganhar, como outros tinham feito no passado. Era raro ver alguém aceitando as consequências negativas de suas ações sem protestos.

"Os seus aposentos estão prontos, caso você necessite de alguma coisa me informe"

"Obrigada meu Senhor"

A falta de reclamações já era estranha, mas receber agradecimentos era tão bizarro que Stannis foi embora sem dizer nada.

.

.

.

Uma mensagem veio do Olimpo, de Robert, dizendo para ele retornar a garota à superfície. E apenas com a sua palavra isso mudou as regras. Stannis esperou que quando ele contasse isso para Sansa que ela fosse sorrir, a garota sorria facilmente naqueles dias, quando eles conversavam durante o jantar, ou quando ela dançava, ela especialmente sorria nas ocasiões em que depois de muita insistência ela conseguiu convencê-lo a dançar junto com ela, mas não o sorriso que ela deu ao vê-lo desapareceu quando ele lhe informou o motivo de estar ali.

"Mas e as regras ?"

"Robert mudou as regras"

"Simples assim ?"

"Sim"

Nesse momento a jovem deusa começou a chorar, Stannis não era nenhum especialista em emoções mas até ele podia ver que as lagrimas não eram de felicidade.

"Você sabia o que as sementes de romã fariam com você"

"Sim, meu Senhor. Pena que não foi o suficiente"

"Porque ?"

"Vivendo aqui, você não sabe como é lá em cima, seu irmão é irresponsável e dorme com qualquer mulher que o agrade, e a Rainha dele pune todas elas, assim como as pobres crianças que nascem dessas uniões. Mas o pior é um dos filhos deles, ele é belo como o sol, e ele é cruel, o pior de ambos os pais, eu vim para fugir dele. E eu temo que talvez não seja o suficiente"

"Talvez haja um jeito de ser"

.

.

.

O Casamento não salvara tudo, ela ainda teria que voltar para a superfície durante a primavera, mas ela voltaria não apenas como uma deusa menor, mas sim como a Senhora do Submundo, a Rainha dos Mortos, algo para ser respeitado e em algum nível até temido. Antes de partir ela lhe deu um último beijo e disse :

"O inverno vai vir de novo, e eu vou retornar, já está vindo"

Era impressionante como o contexto poderia mudar as coisas, algo como _O inverno está vindo _geralmente soaria tão sombrio, mas nos lábios de Sansa parecia a mais doce promessa.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	6. Renly, Stannis & Robert – Coming Out

**Renly, Stannis & Robert – Coming Out **

Ele sabia que um dia ele teria que contar para seus irmãos sobre sua sexualidade, seus pais tinham morrido quando ele ainda era um bebê então havia sido Stannis e Robert que tinham o criado, mas ele postergara o momento o máximo possível, até que ele conhecesse alguém que realmente fosse importante pra ele, mas agora ele gostaria de ter postergado mais. Então ele convidou seus irmãos para jantar em um restaurante e lhes contou que ele estava em um relacionamento sério com Loras Tyrell pouco após eles pedirem as suas sobremesas.

"Eu estou decepcionado" Stannis disse.

"Bem os seus sentimentos não vão mudar minha sexualidade"

"Isso não é sobre isso, eu já sabia disso"

"O que ?"

"Você tinha um número considerável de pôsteres de homens seminus no seu quarto durante a sua adolescência, não foi difícil deduzir o motivo disso. Agora voltando ao assunto : Porque um Tyrell ? A família deles quase arruinou a nossa. Porque você não me deixa arranjar um bom homem pra você, alguém responsável e sensato como Jon Connington"

"Ele é vinte anos mais velho que eu !"

"Isso é um problema ?"

"Você honestamente prefere que eu namore um homem vinte anos mais velho que eu do que um Tyrell ?"

"Sim"

"Bem a sua vontade também não muda isso também"

"Eu entendo. Caso vocês terminem me informe para eu te passar uma lista com homens mais apropriados para você cortejar"

"Você não precisa fazer uma lista, isso não vai acontecer"

"A lista já está pronta, eu antecipei que uma conversa assim poderia acontecer nesses últimos meses, eu teria te enviado o arquivo mais cedo se eu soubesse do fator Tyrell na situação, talvez isso poderia ter sido evitado"

"Estranho. Hum...Robert você sabia também ?"

"Nah, mas tudo bem. Isso significa mais mulheres disponíveis pra mim !" Robert disse bem alto e deu um grande riso que fez o resto dos clientes do restaurante olharem para eles.

Stannis revirou seus olhos e Renly se sentiu bem tentado a começar a bater sua cabeça contra a mesa

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	7. Lyanna & Howland – High School

**Lyanna & Howland – High School **

Ela era aquela garota. A que os outros usavam como exemplo de como as outras meninas não deviam se comportar, a que tinha todo o seu futuro pela frente até ela engravidar aos quatorze anos de um homem casado.

Ela tinha perdido um ano escolar por causa da gravidez, ela tentou se animar dizendo que assim pelo menos ela acabaria na mesma série que Howland e Benjen, mas ainda assim era difícil.

Assim que ela entrou no corredor da escola um monte de gente parou para olhar para ela e começaram a cochichar, e quando ela passou pelas lideres de torcida ela pode ouvir claramente Cersei Lannister dizendo :

"Puta"

Lyanna mostrou seu dedo do meio para o grupo e tentou parecer que não estava incomodada pelo comentário, não pelo menos até que ela chegasse no banheiro, se trancasse numa das cabines e pudesse chorar em paz aonde ninguém podia vê-la.

.

.

.

No final da aula ela foi ver Howland na secretária. Seu melhor amigo tinha arrumado uma briga com os Daynes que na hora do intervalo estavam falando sobre um pobre homem de família que foi arruinado por uma ninfeta sedutora.

"Oi" ele disse.

O olho dele estava roxo e inchado e tinha um corte ainda meio aberto.

"Você está péssimo" Lyanna disse honestamente.

"O Arthur está ainda pior, confie em mim"

"Eu confio. Sabe eu lembro de uma época em que eu era a que me metias em brigas pra te defender"

Howland sorriu, o que fez o seu olho inchado doer um pouco. Lyanna se manteve séria e continuou :

"Você não devia ter feito isso, se você cismar de arranjar briga com todo mundo dessa escola que fala merda sobre mim você não vai ter tempo nenhum pra ir as aulas"

"Ok, eu vou tentar"

"Então qual foi a punição ?"

"Três dias de suspensão"

"Já começando o ano escolar em estilo, legal. Então os seus pais já sabem ?"

"Eu acho que não, o diretor disse que ele só vai ligar pra casa Reed mais tarde"

"Bom. Isso significa que você não está de castigo ainda. Quer passar os seus últimos momentos de liberdade conhecendo o meu filho ? Você passar lá em casa antes de voltar pra sua. O que você acha ?"

"Yeah, eu acho que eu gostaria disso"

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	8. Robb & Jeyne – Casamento em Las Vegas

**Robb & Jeyne – Casamento em Las Vegas **

Robb acordou com uma ressaca monstruosa, um anel em seu dedo anular da mão esquerda, e uma jovem mulher que definitivamente não era Roslin em seus braços.

Por um segundo ele desejou que fosse apenas Theon aplicando uma pegadinha de despedida de solteiro nele, mas logo as memórias da noite anterior começaram a flutuar por sua mente. Dele e Theon no bar do hotel após terem passado a tarde jogando pôquer no cassino, desse grupo de universitários do sul entrando no bar logo após, de Theon começar a flertar com três ou quatro das moças do grupo e o arrastando com ele, dele começando a conversar com uma das garotas do grupo, a mais quieta, uma das poucas que Theon não tinha demonstrado o mínimo de interesse. De Theon conseguir se dar bem com uma das garotas do grupo e indo com ela para o andar de cima. Dele pensando que o melhor seria ir dormir, mas parecendo tão difícil fazer isso porque falar com a garota a sua frente estava sendo tão agradável. De ficar no bar por horas após Theon ter ido embora, rindo e bebendo, e a beijando.

Era chocante como tinha sido fácil, primeiros beijos sempre haviam sido algo com o qual ele tivera receio no passado, com Roslin ele tinha demorado mais de três encontros para ele ter tido a coragem de dar a ela um leve beijo nos lábios enquanto eles caminhavam para casa após um jantar em um restaurante. Mas com Jeyne ele nem pensou em beijá-la, ele apenas a beijou, como se eles já tivessem feito isso milhares de vezes antes e certamente estavam destinados a fazer milhares de vezes mais. E os beijos evoluíram e eles acabaram indo para o quarto dele e transado. E após ele se ajoelhou e pediu para ela ser sua esposa, e Jeyne disse sim. Tinha uma capela 24 horas perto do hotel e lá eles se casaram cerca de duas da manhã.

Jeyne estava despertando enquanto ele entrava em pânico.

"Oi" Robb disse.

"Olá marido" Jeyne disse e sorriu.

O sorriso desapareceu quando ela concluiu que Robb não ia sorrir de volta para ela.

.

.

.

Ele ligou para sua mãe e três horas e meia depois ela chegou lá acompanhada de um dos seus amigos de infância que era um dos melhores advogados do país. O processo de anulação era relativamente simples, o advogado até tinha conseguido um horário para ele e Jeyne fazerem o procedimento ainda naquele dia. Mas a conversa que seguiu não foi. Sua mãe o chamou de um irresponsável e um idiota que tinha quase arruinado o seu casamento por uma foda com uma garota que provavelmente era uma stripper ou uma prostituta, ela estava tão irritada que ela realmente havia usado esse linguajar, teria sido quase engraçado ver sua mãe a respeitável Senhora Catelyn Stark falando palavrões se ele não estivesse se sentindo tão miserável naquele momento, e também porque Jeyne ainda estava no quarto quando sua mãe disse isso. Jeyne obviamente estava embaraçada mas ela teve coragem para se levantar e dizer :

"Eu não sou uma stripper ou uma prostituta. Eu apenas, eu apenas gostei dele, e ele gostou de mim também, pelo menos por uma noite, isso é tão ruim assim ?"

Catelyn olhou para ela friamente em silêncio por uns dez segundos e aí disse :

"Você é uma garota, uma mulher, que faz sexo com homens comprometidos, também um homem que você mal conhecia, então ao meu ver isso não te torna tão melhor assim do que uma prostituta"

Jeyne saiu correndo do quarto chorando assim que Catelyn acabou de falar e sem nem pensar Robb correu atrás dela. Quando ele a alcançou ela disse entre lagrimas :

"Eu vou assinar a droga da anulação, eu apenas não tava conseguindo respirar naquele quarto, eu vou voltar quando eu me acalmar um pouco"

"Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. Não é por sua causa sabe, não só por sua causa pelo menos, meu pai teve outro filho com uma mulher que não é minha mãe, então ela fica um pouco sensível com relação a esse tipo de coisa"

"Pode falar pra ela que eu tomo pílula anticoncepcional então vocês não precisam se preocupar com bastardinhos aparecendo em nove meses"

"Nós nos casamos, eles não seriam bastardos"

Ela sorriu de leve e Robb quis beijá-la de novo, ele não o fez, mas ele a abraçou e a segurou até que ela parasse de chorar completamente.

.

.

.

Era bem fácil se casar em Las Vegas, assim como era bem fácil conseguir uma anulação de casamento. Ele e Jeyne só precisaram assinar três papéis e pronto.

"Eu sinto muito" Robb disse na hora de se despedir.

"Não precisa sentir" Jeyne disse.

Robb sabia que ela estava mentindo. Ele se sentiu tentado a beijá-la de novo, pelo menos uma última vez, mas sua mãe estava no final do corredor olhando para ele irritada então ele apenas colocou sua mão de leve no ombro dela e em dois segundos a tirou. Ela deu um sorriso meio triste e disse :

"Acho que isso é um adeus meu marido"

"Sim é, minha esposa"

"Adeus Robb"

"Adeus Jeyne"

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	9. Jon, Ygritte & Val – Funeral

**Jon, Ygritte & Val – Funeral **

Jon conhecia a mulher loira pelas fotos espalhadas pelo apartamento de Ygritte, das duas mais novas em cima de motocicletas, as vezes parecendo duronas em outras fazendo caretas. Ele nunca havia perguntado sobre ela no entanto, ele pensou algumas vezes em fazer isso mas sempre acabava esquecendo de fazer isso quando Ygritte chegava do trabalho, ele gostaria de ter feito, todas as vezes que ele estava lendo um livro ou só vendo televisão ele agora gostaria de ter passado conversando com Ygritte, sabendo sobre cada pessoa que tinha sido importante pra ela, cada momento que a fez rir ou chorar, porque agora ela não podia falar mais nada.

A mulher loira se apresentou como Val e falou sobre Ygritte, sobre como elas se conheceram na oitava série, sobre os trotes épicos que elas pregaram na casa de um professor que elas detestavam, sobre uma vez que elas roubaram uma bicicleta, como elas falavam sobre ir para Amsterdã ou Australia, e uma vez em que elas quase foram presas. Momentos e fatos aleatórios, algumas pessoas acharam inapropriado ela contar essas histórias em um funeral, mas Jon sabia que Ygritte teria gostado bem mais do que os comentários típicos sobre como ela era uma ótima garota que foi tirada do mundo cedo demais. E foi isso que Jon foi dizer para ela quando teve uma chance.

"E quem é você ?" Val perguntou.

"Jon. Eu sou, era, o namorado dela"

"Oh, certo. Quanto tempo vocês ficaram juntos?"

"Quatro meses namorando, nós vivemos juntos por dois"

"Mudaram juntos rápido"

"Eu sei, todo mundo disse que era loucura"

"Provavelmente eles estavam certos, mas loucura tem o seu valor, valia a pena quando ela estava envolvida, você provavelmente já sabe disso agora"

"Eu acho que é a única coisa que eu sei realmente"

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	10. Myrcella & Arianne – Jogos Vorazes

**Myrcella e Arianne – Jogos Vorazes **

Ambas vinham de famílias com experiência nos Jogos.

Para Arianne os vencedores da sua família incluíam o seu pai e o seu tio, e dos perdedores o seu irmão Quentyn que tinha sido queimado vivo na edição dois anos antes, e a sua tia Elia cuja morte foi tão violenta que nem havia sido mostrada na televisão. Ela se voluntariou após chamarem o nome de uma de suas primas mais novas.

Para Myrcella os vencedores da sua família incluíam a sua mãe, ambos os seus tios e seu avô, todos eles haviam se voluntariado. Dos perdedores tinham sido ambos os seus irmãos, Joffrey tinha se oferecido assim que ele teve a chance para tentar se provar, e morreu envenenado pela garota do Distrito 3 com quem ele tinha formado parceria no segundo dia dos Jogos. Tommen tinha sido sorteado, ele morreu nos primeiros minutos do Jogo quando a maioria estava pegando por armas e suprimentos. Ela foi sorteada também.

Myrcella não ficou tão surpresa assim, o número de filhos de vencedores que eram sorteados era bem maior do que era estatisticamente possível segundo seu tio Tyrion, naquele ano ele a ensinara como fazer venenos e armadilhas com produtos simples, e seu tio Jaime ajudara ela a melhorar seu condicionamento físico. Ela era mais velha, mais ágil e mais esperta do que Tommen e Joffrey eram quando eles entraram nos Jogos, mas provavelmente se não fosse por Arianne ela já estaria morta.

Arianne a abordou quanto a possibilidade de uma aliança enquanto elas estavam na fase de entrevistas.

"Não tem nada que o público goste mais do que garotas bonitas e doses massivas de violência televisionada"

Esse havia sido o argumento básico de Arianne, que elas eram exatamente o tipo de candidatas que os patrocinadores adoravam, mas juntas elas seriam irresistíveis. E aparentemente tinha funcionado porque no primeiro dia elas já encontraram plantas que poderiam ser usadas para a criação de veneno, e no terceiro dia quando um dos competidores do Distrito 5 a atacou com uma faca e conseguiu ferir seriamente o seu rosto veio do céu um pacote com remédios e linha e agulha pra costurar a parte rasgada de seu rosto e sua orelha. Arianne fez essas coisas com cuidado e atenção

"Obrigada" Myrcella disse.

"De nada. Agora é melhor você dormir uma hora enquanto eu fico de vigia"

Myrcella ficou parada em silêncio.

"O que ? Eu não vou te matar enquanto você dorme, nós temos uma aliança"

"Alianças sempre quebram eventualmente"

"Eventualmente, mas não agora no nosso caso. Olha se no final nós formos as últimas duas candidatas de pé eu vou fazer todo o possível pra te matar, mas não antes disso. Tem uma chance de eu morrer amanhã ou nos próximos vinte minutos e se isso acontecer seria você que eu gostaria que ganhasse"

"Igualmente"

"Até mesmo a parte sobre me matar ?" Arianne disse e riu.

Myrcella não respondeu, ela não precisava, as duas já sabiam a resposta.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	11. Sansa & Petyr – Garota de Programa

**Sansa & Petyr – Garota de Programa**

Petyr Baelish era um dos seus clientes regulares, no primeiro ano ele a contratava duas vezes por mês, no segundo ano já passara para duas vezes por semana, ocasionalmente até três.

Geralmente ele a chamava de Cat, nessas fantasias eles eram apenas um casal apaixonado. Mas as vezes ele escolhia outra fantasia, algo um pouquinho mais pervertido, nessa ela era Alayne e ele era o pai dela. Por dois anos apenas essas duas, por isso ela se surpreendeu quando ele disse :

"Dessa vez você vai ser Sansa"

Parte do choque veio pelo uso do seu nome verdadeiro, ela sempre dava um falso para os clientes, apenas alguns dos empregados da agencia sabiam do seu nome verdadeiro, ela se perguntou se ele descobrira por acaso ou se ele tinha gastado uma boa quantidade de dinheiro por aquela simples informação. Ela tentou não parecer abalada por aquilo e simplesmente disse :

"E você vai ser o que ?"

"Eu sou Littlefinger, eu sou o seu mestre, eu o seu dono"

Em termos de atos sexuais aquela seção não foi muito diferente das outras, mas o que ele ficou dizendo para ela o tempo todo não era, ela ainda tinha esperança que aquilo fosse ser só BDSM, ela tinha clientes para os quais ela já tivera o papel tanto de submissa quanto de dominatrix e ela estava acostumada com isso, mas o que ele estava falando era pessoal, como ela estava perdida, como ele podia ver dentro de sua alma, que ele era o único que podia, que todos aqueles com quem ela se importava tinham a traído ou ido embora e que assim continuaria sendo. Ele disse que a amava quando ela estava se vestindo para ir embora, isso foi novo também, ela disse que o amava diversas vezes quando ela estava fingindo ser Cat, mas naquele momento ela não conseguiu, então ela apenas terminou de se vestir, pegou seu dinheiro e foi o mais rápido que pode para longe dali.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	12. Jaime & Elia – Guarda-Costas

**Jaime & Elia – Guarda-Costas **

Inicialmente Jaime achou que o trabalho de segurança para a família Targaryen ia ser infernalmente entediante, que o único motivo de seu pai ter arranjado este para ele foi para convencê-lo a largar aquela idéia besta e voltar pra faculdade de administração que ele só começara por pura pressão. Mas este acabou não sendo o caso, Aerys era um dos homens mais ricos e detestados do país o que acabara gerando um número razoável de ataques e até mesmo umas duas tentativas de assassinato. Mas ainda assim os dias parados em que tudo que ele fazia era ficar parado na casa não eram tão ruins assim, porque muitas vezes nestes ele tinha a companhia de Elia.

Tecnicamente eles se conheciam desde que eles crianças, suas mães eram melhores amigas e as vezes brincavam que seus filhos iam se casar e elas iam dividir netos, o que mesmo naquela idade fazia Elia ficar vermelha e Jaime desconfortável porque ele sabia o quanto Cersei detestava quando elas falavam essas coisas. Mas sua mãe morreu, Ariella parou de visitar a casa com ou sem a companhia de seus filhos e Jaime só foi conviver com Elia Martell de novo quando eles eram adultos e ela já era Elia Targaryen.

Ela o reconheceu no seu primeiro dia de trabalho para a família Targaryen ela o cumprimentou e por alguns minutos eles conversaram antes deles voltarem a fazer o que eles estavam fazendo antes. Isso se tornou um padrão, pequenas conversas sobre coisas aleatórias, nada muito sério, algo casual mas ainda surpreendentemente agradável. Ela era inteligente e doce, sempre sorrindo, ela ria de seus comentários sarcásticos e trazia lanches para ele de vez em quando, vê-la entrando em um cômodo sempre o deixava ligeiramente animado.

Elia não estava sorrindo naquele dia no entanto, ele sabia o porque disso, todo mundo sabia, estavam falando há horas nas noticias, o marido de Elia estava há meses trocando emails com uma garota de quatorze anos e agora os dois estavam desaparecidos.

"Aerys te mandou ?" ela perguntou.

"Sim, ele quer saber se você tem alguma idéia de onde o Rhaegar pode estar"

"Eu já contei tudo que eu sabia pra policia, eu dei o endereço de todas as propriedades que estão no nome dele"

"Certo"

"Isso é tudo Jaime ?"

"Você está bem ?"

"Eu assumo que essa é uma pergunta sua e não do Aerys, na entrevista que ele deu no noticiário ele disse que a culpa era minha, que eu não sabia como satisfazer meu marido" ela disse e se sentou no sofá da sala.

Jaime fechou a porta e se sentou ao lado dela.

"Aerys é um babaca"

"Ele te demitiria se ouvisse você dizendo isso"

"Eu sei, mas isso não muda os fatos, ele é um babaca"

Elia riu de leve, e Jaime pode sentir um leve cheiro de álcool vindo dos lábios dela.

"Onde estão as crianças ?" ele perguntou.

"Com o meu irmão, eu precisava ficar sozinha"

"Você quer que eu vá embora ?"

"Na verdade não, vir aqui é a última coisa que você tem que fazer hoje ?"

"Sim"

"Bom porque eu abri uma garrafa de vinho e eu não quero ser a mulher patética que termina uma garrafa de vinho sozinha"

Eles terminaram a garrafa em uma hora e Jaime a apoiou no seu ombro para levá-la para a cama, ela parecia sonolenta e a sua fala estava arrastada, mas quando ele a colocou em sua cama ela disse bem claramente :

"Porque ele fez isso comigo ? Porque que ele não me ama mais ?"

"Eu não tenho idéia"

"Você me amaria se eu fosse a sua esposa, se a gente tivesse se casado como as nossas mães queriam ?"

"Eu seria um péssimo marido"

"Você fugiria com uma menina menor de idade ?"

"Não. Mas tem outras maneiras de ser um péssimo marido"

"Eu sei, mas se você simplesmente não fizesse isso você já pareceria um príncipe encantado pra mim"

"Você devia dormir Elia, as coisas talvez pareçam melhor de manhã"

"Eu seriamente duvido disso, mas obrigada pela companhia"

"Boa noite Elia"

"Boa noite Jaime"

Ele se levantou e foi na direção da porta, mas quando sua mão tocou na maçaneta ele hesitou, ele respirou fundo e disse :

"Eu esqueci de responder a sua pergunta, se nós tivéssemos nos casado eu acho que eu te amaria, não do jeito que eu amo a minha irmã mas eu te amaria, eu sei disso agora"

Elia não ouviu essa última parte, ela já tinha adormecido.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	13. Thoros & Beric – Frankenstein

**Thoros & Beric – Frankenstein **

Thoros duvidava que alguém tivesse se surpreendido muito quando ele anunciou seus planos de partir da cidade. Todos sabiam como ele e Beric haviam sido próximos e o quanto a morte deste o tinha afetado, fazia sentido ele querer ir pra longe, começar em um lugar novo. O que eles não sabiam no entanto era que na madrugada após o funeral ele voltou para o cemitério, roubou o corpo de Beric de seu tumulo e o manteve em seu laboratório no porão de sua casa até que ele estivesse se movendo de novo, até que ele estivesse vivo, e depois de muito esforço ele conseguiu.

Certamente haveria um numero razoável de pessoas que o admiraria por este feito, mas provavelmente seria inferior ao número que o reprovaria, ele havia com aquilo desafiado as leis da ciência, as leis dos homens e as leis da Igreja, então partir para algum lugar onde ninguém os conhecia afinal ele não fizera aquilo pela glória, em nome da ciência, para se provar maior do que os deuses, mas apenas porque ele queria Beric de volta.

O processo não tinha sido perfeito, uma das pernas de Beric se movia mais lentamente do que a outra, sua fala as vezes se arrastava, mas para ele o pior mesmo eram as memórias, a falta delas, ele frequentemente esquecia o nome de pessoas que ele e Thoros haviam convivido em Londres, nomes de lugares por onde ele tinha passado, as vezes até o nome de objetos.

"Alguns dias eu acho que eu vou acordar e não vou saber nem o meu próprio nome" Beric confessou uma noite.

"Bem se isso acontecer eu vou estar aqui pra te lembrar"

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	14. Sansa & Arya – Lobisomens

**Sansa & Arya – Lobisomens **

Sansa tinha esperanças que talvez a maldição não passasse para ela, acontecia as vezes, até mesmo o seu próprio pai não tinha a maldição, e nas noites de lua cheia ele se mantinha na casa protegida ao invés de ficar do lado de fora transformado em um lobo gigante.

Mas assim como ela viu acontecer com Robb e Jon alguns anos antes, na semana antes da lua cheia após o seu décimo terceiro aniversário ela se encontrou ficando pálida e irritadiça, ela ainda tinha um pouco de esperança que fosse apenas o nervosismo, mas naquele dia ela acordou com algo dentro dela, uma energia grande e estranha que estava ficando cada vez mais forte conforme as horas do dia passavam. Arya apareceu enquanto ela estava sentada na varanda olhando para o céu prestes a escurecer.

"Você não devia estar aqui" Sansa disse.

"Relaxa ainda falta meia-hora pra anoitecer. De qualquer maneira porque você ainda está usando as suas roupas, o Jon e o Robb sempre tiram as deles antes deles se transformarem, as suas vão rasgar"

"Eu sei, elas são velhas, eu escolhi elas justamente porque eu não ia sentir muita falta"

"Ok. Sabe eu não sei porque você tá tão deprimida, quando for a minha vez daqui há alguns anos eu tenho certeza que eu vou estar superanimada"

"É diferente Arya"

"Porque ?"

"Porque nós somos pessoas diferentes, com personalidades opostas. Eu entendo que a idéia de ser selvagem parece legal pra você, mas pra mim parece horrível e assustador. Eu sei que você acha isso estúpido mas eu gosto de estar no controle, de ser apropriada, eu gosto de agir como uma dama"

"Eu não acho isso estúpido"

"Mesmo ?"

"Sim Sansa. E sabe não me surpreenderia muito se quando você se transformar acabe se mostrando a loba mais bem-comportada e educada do mundo"

Isso fez Sansa rir.

"Obrigada Arya"

"De nada"

"Você vai ficar ao meu lado até a transformação começar ?"

"Eu não perderia isso por nada"

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	15. Daenerys & Aerys - Serial Killers

**Daenerys & Aerys - Serial Killers**

Viserys costumava falar sobre matar vadias e vagabundos, mas quando seu pai o levou em uma de suas viagens especiais e ele teve a chance de fazer isso ele começou a chorar, acabou vomitando e seu pai teve que botar fogo no sujeito sozinho. Patético, é o que seu pai achou, e Dany dividia essa opinião.

Ela tinha medo que quando fosse a sua vez de acompanhar seu pai que ela se mostraria tão fraca quanto o seu irmão mais velho tinha se mostrado quando posto a prova. Mas isso não aconteceu, ela escolheu a vitima, o primeiro rapaz que flertou com ela quando ela entrou num bar naquela cidade e depois o convidou para ir para o beco atrás do estabelecimento onde eles poderiam ter mais privacidade, onde seu pai os aguardava. No caminho de volta para casa seu pai ficou lhe explicando que era necessário calcular as doses de sedativos correta porque caso o sujeito acordasse seria muito inconveniente, mas se você desse demais e ele não entendesse o que estava acontecendo na hora em que eles chegassem no seu destino isso tiraria muito da diversão do processo.

Ela não se divertiu muito usando a faca de qualquer jeito, apenas quando após uma meia-hora disso ela resolveu pegar o álcool de uma vez, cobrir o corpo dele e tacar fogo, essa parte não foi divertido, foi mais do que isso, foi belo e celestial ver aquele corpo sendo consumido pelas chamas. Mas para a sua surpresa o melhor momento veio logo após o sujeito estar morto, quando ela olhou para seu pai que por sua vez também estava olhando para ela com mais orgulho e amor do que ela jamais tinha visto nele ou em qualquer outro ser humano.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	16. Davos & Melisandre - Reformatório

**Davos & Melisandre - Reformatório**

"Porque você não gosta de mim ?" Melisandre perguntou para ele casualmente enquanto checava as suas unhas pintadas de vermelho fortíssimo.

Se fosse outra pessoa Davos teria achado ouvir uma pergunta assim do nada muito estranha, mas se tratando da garota com quem ele tinha que dividir um dormitório naquele lugar horrível era até uma pergunta menos estranha que as comuns.

Davos sempre teve suspeitas que o sistema legal era uma piada, agora ele tinha certeza. Primeiro já era estranho pra caramba terem colocado ele pra dormir em um quarto com uma garota, mas não tanto quanto a garota em si. Sim, vender aqueles CDs piratas era ilegal, ele estava ciente disso quando ele decidiu fazer isso, e ele aceitava que como ele tinha sido pego que era justo ele ser punido, o que para ele não fazia nenhum sentido é que esse crime lhe garantisse a mesma punição que deram para essa garota que tentou queimar alguém vivo.

"Eu te fiz uma pergunta Davos"

"Você quer a lista ?"

"Se você já tiver preparado uma resposta escrita eu não me importaria de lê-la" ela disse parecendo doce e inocente.

"Como você conseguiu ? Como você convenceu o juiz a não te mandar pra um hospício ?"

"Porque eu não sou insana"

"Então você só é maligna ?"

"Minha ações tinham motivos, mas você não precisa acreditar se você não quiser, Deus sabe que as minhas intenções eram e são puras. Mas seria bom se você gostasse de mim, nós vamos receber um novo colega de quarto amanhã e seria péssimo ele chegar aqui e encontrar um ambiente tão hostil"

"Ele está vindo pra uma prisão para delinquentes mirins eu duvido que ele ache que vai ser um mar de rosas"

"Detalhes, detalhes. Eu acho que talvez seja bom pra nossa dinâmica uma terceira pessoa, eu gosto de pensar que ele vai nos unir"

Maligna ou maluca ? Provavelmente os dois, ele decidiu naquele momento que ele faria sua missão fazer com que esse tal Stannis que chegaria amanhã não fosse arrastado pro meio daquilo.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	17. Jeyne & Theon – Invasão Domiciliar

**Jeyne & Theon – Invasão Domiciliar**

Theon como o melhor amigo de Robb acabava passando mais tempo na casa dos Starks do que na de sua própria família, Jeyne sabia disso porque era o mesmo caso com ela e Sansa. Mas ela definitivamente achava estranho o fato dele estar ali deitado no sofá vendo televisão com nenhum Stark presente na casa.

"O que você está fazendo aqui ?"

"Eu poderia te perguntar a mesma coisa"

"Eu esqueci um livro que eu preciso pra faculdade no quarto da Sansa, então ela me emprestou a chave. E você ?"

"Eu estava entediado e eles tem uma TV de plasma"

"Então basicamente você está invadindo"

"Apenas em um jeito muito técnico"

"Sei"

"Então você quer ficar ?"

"Como assim ?"

"Sei lá eu achei que ia ser divertido ficar sozinho mas esse não é caso, deve demorar pro Robb voltar. E você não pode me dizer que ficar sozinha comigo não seria um dos seus sonhos de adolescência realizados" ele disse erguendo suas sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

"Meu deus eu não acredito que eu costumava ter queda por você"

"Costumava ? No sentido passado ?"

"Sim"

"Eu não acredito em você"

"Não enche" ela disse, mas não conseguiu evitar de sorrir um pouco, e ela se sentou ao lado dele no sofá "Então o que nós estamos assistindo ?"

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	18. Lyanna & Robert - Mitologia Grega

_N/A : Nessa AU Lyanna é Asteria, Robert é Zeus, e Rhaegar é Perses._

**Lyanna & Robert - Mitologia Grega**

Ela era a deusa do destino, dos oráculos e das estrelas cadentes.

O Rei dos deuses a queria como sua noiva, sua esposa, sua Rainha. Lyanna não dividia esse sentimento, então ela fugiu.

Ela escolheu seu próprio marido, o homem que seria o pai da única criatura viva que ela colocaria na mundo. Era discutível se essa decisão foi boa já que o homem que ela escolheu era o deus da destruição, e digno desse título.

Robert quase a pegou no fim, mas ela se jogou no mar, trocando a coroa e o amor que ele lhe oferecia por algo melhor.

Ela era a deusa do destino, e ela decidiu o seu.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


End file.
